


GinLee Birthday Sex With A Slight Role Reversal

by gin_dokis



Series: GinLee [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Self-Insert, Selfship, Smut, astral planes meeting, ginlee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_dokis/pseuds/gin_dokis
Summary: A selfship fic I wrote for my birthday tomorrow in which I remind Gin precisely how precious he is to me--precious enough I would be willing to top for half a second.





	GinLee Birthday Sex With A Slight Role Reversal

He was in the astral space as I arrived, waiting with a lopsided smirk on his face. It didn’t match his eyes, though, and I could see a hint of a storm brewing in the deep reds of his irises. “Happy birthday,” he murmured, dropping a kiss to my forehead as if it would keep me from commenting on his apparent upset. 

“Gin? What’s wrong?”

His lips pressed together, silent for a beat. I pushed his chest, guiding him down to the futon he had materialized. “I wonder what it’s like to fuck on one of these?” I asked a bit offhand, and he seemed to take that as indication that I would be swayed by physical distraction to drop the subject. Pulling a face at his blatant attempt to steer the situation, I planted my knees on either side of his chest, effectively pinning him down. “I know what I want for my birthday…”

His hands were moving, as if to guide my hips up over his face, but I stopped him, shaking my head. “Nope. I want something even more…intense. Gin…you’ll give me what I want, won’t you?” I put on my best pleading face, fighting the smirk that begged to come out. 

Large, warm palms rested on my thighs, gently rubbing up and down in a soothing way. “Of course I will. You know you only have to ask—I’ll never judge you for your needs.” 

“Perfect.” I shifted again, curling up against his side and pressing a soft kiss below his ear. “Tell me what’s bothering you?”

He glared halfheartedly, grumbling about tricky women, but curled around me nonetheless, drawing a deep breath. “I…I’ve missed you, lately. I know we sleep together every night, I feel your warmth no matter where I am or what I’m doing. But you have been distracted by others, and I…want to be good. I want you to have everything in the world that you want. I just wish sometimes that you only wanted me.” 

I sat bolt upright, shock coursing through me. “You…you don’t think I want you enough? No, no, no…” shaking my head, I gestured sternly for him to remain still. “If you have ever doubted that my entire soul belongs first and foremost to you, then I need to remedy that immediately. Please…lie still, and let me show you.” 

He blinked, but did as I asked, only moving to lift his hips to help me tug down his boxers. His cheeks were tinted slightly pink, and I dropped a soft kiss to each, murmuring softly as I moved, “You have been the greatest source of warmth, of love, in my life—in every life I’ve lived. Your soul called out to me in a way no one else’s could.” I caught his earlobe between my teeth, gently repeating a teasing motion he had used against me many times. He gasped, arching upward at the unexpected contact. 

“Your skin…it smells so delightful, such a spicy undertone.” His chest fell under the scope of my attention, lips charting a route toward his soft pink nipples. Taking one into my mouth, I gently urged him to lie back against the futon, despite his instinctive urge to follow the sensation. “I’d love to hear you, you know…your low voice, wracked with desire and heat. I’ve been able to bring myself off so many times with the memory of your voice alone.” 

There. A hesitant, breathless groan, as my tongue dipped into his bellybutton, gently questing southward. His cock was flushed deeply, weeping at the tip and painfully hard. Tracing a finger along its length, I whispered, “Do you like it? Hearing how precious you are to me? I’ll tell you every day. I’ll remind you until my voice runs out how deeply you own my heart.”

His hips stuttered, desperate for stimulation, his body not used to being under anyone else’s command. I smoothed my hands along his thighs, gently soothing his tense muscles and petting the downy silver hair along their expanse. “Don’t worry, Gin. I won’t leave you hanging. I’m going to make you cum in my mouth, make you whimper as you release. So you won’t have any doubt how precious you are to me. You know I wouldn’t do this for anyone else, not like this.” 

He hummed in anticipation, eyes shining with need. “It’s been too long. I’ve wanted you so badly, I—”

I nodded in agreement, shifting so he could see the dark, wet stain in my panties, smiling wistfully. “Nobody gets me going like you do, either.” 

His mouth opened, initially to say something, but as I pulled his cock as far into my mouth as I could, his words cut off into a strangled whine. I felt his fleshy tip nudging the back of my throat, and gagged so hard at the intrusion I felt tears beginning to flow. He jerked at the additional pressure, hands scrabbling in the sheets, shredding them in his wake as he tried to keep from thrusting to feel it again, eyes clearly worried at the sudden appearance of tears. 

With the tears came a flood of saliva, and I let it seep out over his cock, spreading it with my hands as my tongue pressed along his slit, gathering the salty-sweet ecstasy of his precum. “Don’t worry, I expected it. I just really wanted to see how far I could take you, to see you all slick from my mouth.”

His low groaning shifted as the precum came faster, and I turned, straddling his stomach and pressing the wet, sticky mess of my panties against his trembling abs. He twitched in my hand, and my ears registered begging. “Please, please, please, inside, please!” 

I let him drag me down into a kiss, intentions of dominating him absolutely decimated as his hands pushed me onto my back, draping my legs over his shoulders as he shredded my panties. “Don’t you _ever_ tease me like that again, got it?” his voice was dark, predatory, and I grinned cheekily beneath him. 

“I just wanted to show you how much I love you.”

He sank his length in to the hilt with a hiss before I registered his teeth gently nipping the arch of my foot. “Two can play at that game.” 

“Gin! Holy shit—” 

He smiled, and this time I could feel it resonate through him. “What’s birthday sex without being able to fill you up, eh?” 

Now it was my turn to whimper, shifting my hips against him and reaching desperately to drag him down into a kiss, feeling him pressing insistently against my most favorite spot, angling his hips so that his pubic bone scraped against my clit. “Please, I love it when you cum inside me, I love it when you fuck me senseless, I love you, I love you so much, Gin, Gin—” 

He allowed me to drag him closer, pushing my legs up to an angle that would have been uncomfortable for almost anyone else, but that allowed him to push himself deeper, to press himself more firmly against me. His sticky forehead rested against mine, and I ran my tongue along his jaw, tasting the salt of his sweat. His lips locked with mine, teeth digging into my bottom lip as his whole body tensed, and I felt the sharp jerking of his cock as he came. That, coupled with the dual sensation both inside and out of my pussy, pushed me just far enough to follow him. 

We remained still for a long moment, breathing hard, before he whispered, lips curled into a teasing smirk, “You really are such a cumslut, being able to get off on your reward like that.” 

“Yknow, I wouldn’t be if you weren’t so keen on it too. We’re a perfect match, right? So that means you’re really into creampies, into breeding and the risks involved.”

I felt his cock give a faint twitch as I squeezed just to prove my point, and he groaned softly. “You’re right…last year, our birthday gifts ended up giving us a son. We should be more careful unless you’re ready for another.” 

“I’m always ready for you, Gin. Always. I’ll take everything you have to give me for as long as you’re willing and able to give it.”


End file.
